


Твой покорный слуга

by nyavka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Pics, Epistolary, Feelings Realization, M/M, Phone Sex, Prisoner Hannibal Lecter, Separation, These Boys are a MESS, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Получив довольно графическое письмо от находящегося в заключении Ганнибала, Уилл требует объяснений. Дальше события развиваются неожиданно. Разумеется, Ганнибал Лектер способен превратить рисунки мужских членов в искусство.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Obedient Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762361) by [KareliaSweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareliaSweet/pseuds/KareliaSweet). 



> _Примечание автора оригинала: Всё началось с[вот этой картинки](https://67.media.tumblr.com/b88ac1a0d7474618831a2dc7a6fd1f96/tumblr_o6kixciqfN1tjmdtbo4_400.jpg). Я хотела написать ржачный драббл, но в итоге, конечно же, ПОШЛИ ЧУВСТВА._

Дверь примыкающей к камере Ганнибала комнаты для посетителей с грохотом распахнулась, и внутрь влетел разгневанный, свирепо хмурящийся мужчина.

— Уилл, — Ганнибал выглядел искренне удивлённым. На долю секунды его глаза приобрели мягкое выражение, сменившееся маской безмятежности. — И какой же частью нежелания со мной общаться или меня искать это должно считаться?

Негодующе скривившиеся губы Уилла немного заслонил листок бумаги, который он впечатал в стекло.

— Это что ещё за хрень! — злость в его голосе вытеснила любые вопросительные интонации.

Прищурившись, Ганнибал изучил повисший между ними листок.  
— Это письмо, — бесстрастно ответил он.

— Нет, — процедил сквозь зубы Уилл. — Вот _это_ , — он ткнул пальцем в правый верхний угол. В рисунок.

Ганнибал слегка нахмурился и поджал губы.  
— Это, — отозвался он, — судя по всему…

— Я знаю, _что_ это! — рявкнул Уилл, убирая и гневно комкая листок. — Какого хрена _это_ делает на твоём письме?

Вопрос «Почему ты вообще мне написал?» остался непроизнесённым, повиснув между ними, словно легчайший туман.

— Боюсь, что я понятия не имею, — ответил Ганнибал, аккуратно складывая руки за спиной.

Уилл сузил глаза.  
— Я крайне в этом сомневаюсь, доктор Лектер, — и он сунул скомканное письмо обратно в карман, сделав мысленную пометку потом его расправить и тут же ощутив волну негодования от этой мысли.

Ганнибал чуть наклонил голову, а затем поднял взгляд к потолку.  
— Ты прав, — признал он. — Возможно, у меня есть некоторые предположения.

— И что же это за предположения? — Уилл постарался пропитать каждый звук как можно большим количеством яда.

— Здешние санитары питают склонность к грубости. Мне уже доводилось открывать несколько писем, содержимое которых оказалось… осквернённым. Они вполне могли вандализировать мою корреспонденцию.

Отвернувшись от Уилла, он принялся мерить шагами свою чересчур тесную камеру. Уилл сглотнул подступившую к горлу жёлчь, видя его настолько заточённым в клетке. Это выглядело неправильным. Он поймал себя на облегчении из-за того, что Ганнибал находился к нему спиной и не мог увидеть эту неуютную вспышку сочувствия, постучавшуюся к нему в грудь.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения?

Ганнибал кивнул.

Уилл недовольно фыркнул.  
— Уж прости, но мне трудно в это поверить.

— Прощение никогда не было нашей сильной стороной, Уилл. Однако я бы хотел тебе напомнить, что ты видел мои рисунки. Ты знаешь, как я рисую. Это, — он равнодушно махнул рукой в направлении листка у Уилла в кармане, — не совсем мой стиль.

— Нет, — очень осторожно признал Уилл. — Не твой.

— Я также был бы тебе весьма признателен, если бы ты объяснил мне, чего я, по-твоему, мог бы добиваться, рисуя гениталии и посылая их тебе.

Уилл напряг мозг (уже в который раз с тех самых пор, как открыл это письмо).  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал он. — Лучшее, до чего я додумался, это «чтобы морочить мне голову».

— Уилл, — отозвался Ганнибал, — мне кажется, мы оба знаем, что я отказался от этого оружия, — он перестал кружить по камере и развёл руками, указывая на своё ограниченное пространство.

Уилл позволил себе сделать выдох.  
— Ладно, — и, ещё тише, повторил: — ладно.

Он не стал извиняться. Если уж он не извинился перед Ганнибалом за то, что помог упрятать его в тюремную камеру, то тем более не собирался извиняться за обвинения в рисовании членов на письмах. Они смотрели друг на друга в тяжёлой тишине. Затем взгляд Ганнибала начал теплеть, и Уилл почувствовал это тепло у себя в крови.

Ему стоило развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас, не прощаясь. Просто уйти и больше никогда не думать о Ганнибале Лектере и о клетке, которая медленно похоронит его под собой. Не думать о тёмных кругах у Ганнибала под глазами, которых там никогда раньше не было, или о странных провисаниях его тюремной робы из-за потерянного веса. Не думать о жёсткой угловатой койке, выглядящей так, словно через пару лет она наверняка проржавеет — и о том, как у Ганнибала будут ныть и болеть из-за неё кости. Уилл не будет думать о Ганнибале Лектере, умирающем в этой камере, где свидетелями его смерти станут лишь старые зачитанные книги и белые стены. Уилл уйдёт сейчас прочь, пока для него ещё не всё потеряно.

— Ещё что-то, что ты хотел бы мне сказать, Уилл?

Вот только голос Ганнибала Лектера всегда звучал, как крепкий кофе-арабика со щепоткой корицы, а Уилл так ужасно, ужасно устал. У него поникли плечи и он моргнул, прогоняя из своего взгляда сожаление. И поднял голову.

— Как… как ты тут?

Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
* * *

Они проговорили ещё двенадцать минут, прежде чем Уилла сухо выпроводила Алана. И от него не укрылся хмурый взгляд, который она бросила на Ганнибала, когда они выходили.

— Не приходи к нему больше, — сказала Алана. Это должно было прозвучать просяще, но она так разозлилась, что у неё получилось больше похоже на приказ. Царапнувший Уилла совершенно неправильным образом.  
— Извините, доктор Блум, — сморщил нос Уилл, — не знал, что вы и мой тюремщик тоже.

Выражение лица Аланы тут же смягчилось, и она осторожно тронула Уилла за предплечье.  
— Уилл, я не… это для твоего же собственного блага, ты ведь и сам знаешь.

— Можешь не стараться, — практически выплюнул Уилл, — когда это ты хоть что-то понимала о моём грёбаном благе?

Это было неоправданно жестоко, и Алана дёрнулась от едкого упрёка, но сейчас вокруг витало (и било Уилла по внутренностям) слишком много эмоций. Ему нужен был воздух, ему нужна была тишина, ему нужно было вернуться обратно в Вулф Трап, подальше от этого чёртового сумасшествия. Ему нужно было что-то, что помогло бы справиться с яростью, и чувством вины, и печалью, и тем неназванным чувством, которое колотилось об его рёбра.

Виски подойдёт.

Уилл напился до умеренного ступора и провалился в тяжёлый сон. Ему снилась льняная ткань. Целые её отрезы драпировали его тело эффектными, искусно уложенными складками, пока Ганнибал рисовал его под бледным солнечным светом. Хоть этого и не было озвучено, Уилл знал, что ему запрещалось смотреть на Ганнибала, пока тот работал. Но всё равно украдкой покосился — и его тут же пришпилил взгляд, полный неприкрытого голода.

Быстро облизнув губы, Ганнибал продолжил свои отрывистые движения запястья, покрывая бумагу росчерками графита.

— Отвернись, — сказал он, и Уилл послушался. Ком нервов у него в желудке повернулся вместе с ним.

Последнее, что Уилл услышал перед тем, как проснуться, это голос Ганнибала, рокочущий и отзывающийся эхом у него внутри:  
— Прекрасный.  
* * *

Следующее письмо пришло через восемь дней, но Уилл выждал ещё три дня, прежде чем его открыть. Когда он это сделал, у него дрожали пальцы.

Это оказалось вовсе не письмо. Это был графитовый эскиз. Один из Ганнибаловых.

_Стройные бёдра, припорошенные лёгкой порослью. Резко выступающие тазовые кости, буквой «V» ведущие к более жёстким волоскам, курчавящимся ниже, густым пучком обрамляя мягкий, отдыхающий пенис, лежащий между этих стройных бёдер. Невероятно подробно прорисованный пенис._

_Пенис Уилла._

В этом не было необходимости, но Уилл оттянул большим пальцем резинку своих трусов-боксёров и покосился вниз, чтобы убедиться, всё ли совпадало. Ну разумеется, всё совпадало.

На этот раз он не собирался маршировать к Ганнибалу в камеру и требовать объяснений. Он не собирался доставлять Ганнибалу такое удовольствие. Сложив рисунок, Уилл убрал его обратно в конверт и положил на кухонный стол, после чего налил себе хорошую порцию спиртного.

Затем он снова вытащил эскиз и неверяще изучил. Ему смутно припоминалось, что Ганнибал должен был видеть его голым как минимум дважды. Оба раза — когда он переодевал Уилла, пока тот находился без сознания. Но затем это воспоминание исказилось, предлагая новую картинку.

_Ганнибал Лектер сидит у кровати, на которой лежит голый и безвольный Уилл. Уложенный в красивой позе и тихо дышащий, пока Ганнибал просто… глазеет._

Это должно было Уилла обеспокоить и даже вызвать у него отвращение. Он должен был чувствовать себя поруганным — и чувствовал, вот только… он также чувствовал тяжёлую пульсацию у себя между ног, которой там точно не должно было быть.

Он потянулся к телефону.

Ганнибал даже не казался удивлённым.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл.

— Скажи, что ты ко мне не прикасался, пока я вот так лежал.

Он практически услышал резкую волну холодной обиды.

— Никогда, — это прозвучало быстро и настойчиво, и это были первые слова Ганнибала за очень долгое время, которым Уилл мгновенно и безоговорочно поверил.

— Это всё равно охрененно ненормальный поступок с твоей стороны, — сообщил Уилл, хотя в его голосе сквозило слишком много поддразнивающих ноток. Ганнибал ничего не ответил, но Уилл буквально видел, как он пренебрежительно пожимает плечами. _«Красота — в глазах смотрящего»_ или ещё какое-то дерьмо в этом духе.

— Зачем ты мне это прислал?  
— Затем, — отозвался Ганнибал. — Я хотел продемонстрировать тебе отчётливую разницу между моим уровнем и уровнем других... более посредственных художников. В качестве пояснения, так сказать.

Уилл потёр висок, массируя кожу большим и указательным пальцами.  
— Мне не нужно было пояснение, Ганнибал.

— М-м. Возможно, оно было нужно мне.

— Какую часть из «я не хочу о тебе думать» ты не понимаешь?

Молчание Ганнибала раздавалось подобно сердцебиению.  
— Я это не контролирую, Уилл, ты же знаешь.

Уилл издал тяжелый вздох, который ничуть не ослабил беспокойное ощущение, до сих пор стискивающее его внутренности.

— Это и правда охрененно странно — то, что ты сделал. Странно знать, что ты знаешь… _такие вещи_.  
— Как выглядит твоё обнажённое тело?  
— В частности, мой член, — бессмысленно уточнил Уилл. И тут же прикусил язык. Его голос прозвучал слишком низко и хрипло. Он практически слышал, как Ганнибал расплывается в улыбке.  
— Хочешь, я пришлю тебе свой? — сделав паузу, Ганнибал добавил: — Чтобы мы были квиты?

У Уилла дрогнуло дыхание, всего раз. Он не сказал «Нет».

Он повесил трубку прежде, чем мог сказать что-то ещё.  
* * *

Рисунок прибыл через пять дней после этого. Уилл мельком на него взглянул, единожды, после чего спрятал его в самый дальний угол ящика своей прикроватной тумбочки. От одной мысли о том, чтобы посмотреть на этот рисунок ещё раз, Уилла мгновенно бросало в жар и у него начинали гореть лёгкие, словно после марафонской пробежки.

Уилл подождал день. Затем ещё один, и ещё один, пока наконец в одно прекрасное утро он больше не смог этого выносить и резко выдвинул ящик, чуть не сорвав с петель. Листок с рисунком лежал там, ожидая. Уилл вдруг остро пожалел, что не додумался предварительно выпить — чтобы приглушить чем-то эту массу, снова начавшую ворочаться у него внутри. Щупальца давно погребённых вещей, тянущиеся вверх и нежно его поглаживающие. Уилл взял рисунок в руки.

_Это был примерно тот же ракурс, что и для Уилла: бёдра, ляжки и то, что между ними. Ляжки Ганнибала были массивнее и волосатее. Тазовые кости не выпирали так сильно, как у Уилла, но всё равно выступали сильнее, чем должны были. Там, где Уилл ожидал увидеть мягкую выпуклость живота, оказалась сплошная плоскость._

_Плоскость и тень от очень возбуждённого члена, слегка загибающегося кверху._

_Ну разумеется, Ганнибал был полностью возбуждён, причём гордо. Уилл мог сосчитать виденные им за всю его жизнь мужские члены (включая его собственный) на пальцах одной руки, но этот… ну, впечатлял, мягко говоря. Машинально сглотнув, Уилл позволил своему зрению самую малость затуманиться — просто чтобы прийти в чувство. Но потом рисунок обрёл фокус, и взгляд Уилла заскользил по каждой крохотной детали: изгиб толстой вены, проходящей по низу, туго натянутая и отъехавшая назад складка крайней плоти, влажный блеск головки, различимый даже в этой чёрно-белой репродукции. Выступившая на самом кончике прозрачная капля, навсегда замершая и готовая скатиться вниз._

У Уилла из горла вырвался какой-то странный звук между оханьем и стоном, слишком высокий, чтобы Уилл мог понять, что с этим делать. А в паху вспыхнула электрическая искра.

Уилл строго сжал себя сквозь трусы.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал он. — Этого мы делать не станем.

Его член протестующе дёрнулся. Такой реакции Уилл от себя не ожидал.

Сделав глубокий вдох (и слегка дрожащий выдох), он сложил листок вдвое и убрал обратно в ящик. Затем плюхнулся на кровать и с силой прижал к глазницам мягкие основания больших пальцев.

Это требовало большего, чем просто телефонный звонок.

Через два дня он объявился в БГБДДП*. Лицо Аланы выглядело серым и уставшим.  
— Нет, — тихо сказала она, увидев Уилла, но это прозвучало не столько отказом, сколько грустным смирением.

Уилл примирительно вскинул ладонь.  
— Мне нужно лишь сказать ему прекратить. После этого я от тебя отстану и больше сюда не вернусь.

— Угу, — пустым голосом ответила Алана. Она не спросила, что прекратить.

Её губы оставались сжатыми в мрачную линию всё время, пока она оформляла процедуру пропуска Уилла внутрь. Когда они добрались до камеры Ганнибала, тот уже стоял в ожидании, всего в нескольких дюймах от стекла. Его лицо не просияло при виде Уилла, потому что оно просияло ещё несколькими минутами ранее. В предвкушении.

— Я буду наблюдать за этим разговором, — сказала Алана им обоим.

Ганнибал укоризненно поцокал языком.  
— А как же доверие, Алана?

Та заметно ощетинилась, затем развернулась на каблуках и двинулась к выходу.  
— Доктор Блум, — огрызнулась она. Непроизнесённое «Да пошёл ты» было очевидным для них обоих.

Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Уилл шагнул ближе к стеклу.

— Объясни мне, почему? — потребовал он.  
— Я же тебе уже сказал, Уилл. Чтобы мы были квиты.  
— Да, но почему... _в таком виде?_

Ганнибал задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу.  
— Это точное изображение моего состояния, когда я думаю о тебе.

У Уилла слегка округлились глаза.  
— С каких это пор?

— Не прикидывайся дурачком.  
— Я не прикидываюсь. Честно.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него — по-настоящему посмотрел: медовые глаза проникли в самые дальние закоулки черепа Уилла и потянули за обрывки правды, которые смогли там найти. Его рот приоткрылся в тихом удивлении.

— Ты действительно не знал?  
— Я знал… некоторые вещи, — пробормотал Уилл. — Я думал, что ты хотел меня уничтожить.

Ганнибал убрал руки из-за спины, и одна из них зависла над разделяющим их стеклом.  
— Между поглощением и разрушением тонкая грань. И меня можно найти на самом её краю.

Он на мгновение прижал ладонь к стеклу, наблюдая за следящим за его движениями Уиллом, который застыл, словно вспугнутый олень, готовый вот-вот броситься прочь. Затем молча убрал руку и опустил вдоль туловища. Уилл смотрел на него с новой разновидностью страха и его глаза выглядели ужасно влажными.

— Как давно?

Ганнибал коротко и серьёзно засмеялся.  
— Всегда.

Уилл ответил похожим безрадостным смехом.  
— И вот как ты решил мне об этом сказать?

— Я решил показать тебе правду.

Что-то тряхнуло прутья клетки, которую Уилл похоронил глубоко внутри. Земля над ней задрожала, потревоженная. Уилл положил ладонь на стекло.

— Правду.

И вопрос, и просьба. Ганнибал не двигался, пристально глядя на его руку, и Уилл понял, что тот запоминает отпечатки его пальцев. Он прижал ладонь сильнее, надеясь, что оставит на стекле следы.

— Правда — единственный подарок, который у меня для тебя остался, — сказал Ганнибал.  
— Не знаю, назвал ли я бы это подарком, — Уилл убрал руку и вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони. И поморщился, когда та вернулась влажной.

У Ганнибала на лице читалась боль.

— Я не хотел, чтобы...  
— Не-а. Хотел.

Попятившись от камеры, Уилл сунул руки в карманы. Лежащий там листок бумаги зашуршал у него под пальцами, и этот звук разнёсся по помещению непристойным эхом. Ганнибал чуть наклонил голову и резко втянул носом воздух.

— _Уилл_ , — его глаза замерцали. Уилл ничего не ответил. — Уилл, — повторил Ганнибал, на этот раз мягче. — Хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе больше правды?

Уилл сделал медленный вдох и задержал дыхание. Их взгляды встретились. Ни один из них не отводил глаза.  
— У тебя есть мой адрес.  
* * *

Уилл не открывал свой почтовый ящик две недели.

Когда он наконец это сделал, тот был так туго набит, что Уилл порвал два конверта, пока вытаскивал. Его тут же пронзила ледяная паника, но, к счастью, это оказалась всего лишь реклама и банковские выписки. Среди остальной почты обнаружился немного согнутый конверт, подписанный пугающе знакомым почерком. Уилл тут же его открыл.

Рисунок внутри оказался не таким, как Уилл ожидал, и при виде него Уилл рухнул на колени, надрывно всхлипнув, прежде чем успел зажать рот ладонью.

_На этом рисунке Ганнибал изобразил их обоих, по пояс. Они сжимали друг друга в ласковых объятиях: Уилл положил руку Ганнибалу на плечо, а тот держал его за талию. Их лица соприкасались. У них обоих были закрыты глаза, а губы слились в невыносимо нежном поцелуе. Уилл мог различить повисшие у Ганнибала на ресницах слезинки и сковавшее его мышцы напряжение: он крепко держал Уилла, но боялся снова причинить ему боль. На своём собственном лице Уилл обнаружил лёгкую хмурую морщинку между бровей, горько-сладкую боль от принятия этой ужасной любви, с боем прорвавшуюся на поверхность, чтобы соединить их в поцелуе._

Потому что этот рисунок изображал любовь. По-другому это просто нельзя было назвать.

Уилл потянулся к телефону.

Звонок с отчётливым щелчком соединился, но Ганнибал продолжал молчать. Какое-то время они слушали дыхание друг друга.

— Это правда? — спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал не ответил.

Уилл гулко сглотнул. Этот звук отозвался эхом, словно брошенный в воду камень.

— Пришли мне ещё, — сказал Уилл и повесил трубку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *БГБДДП — Балтиморская государственная больница для душевнобольных преступников.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующая правда прибыла на той же неделе, и на этот раз Уилл открыл её сразу. Находящийся внутри рисунок наполнил его теплом, словно солнечный свет пробивался сквозь бумагу.

_Они с Ганнибалом сидят за обеденным столом в неизвестном доме. Сидят ну очень близко, касаясь друг друга коленями. Правая лодыжка Уилла уютно устроилась у Ганнибала между икр. На столе (насколько Уилл мог определить, дубовом) лежат их сплетённые руки: правая кисть Уилла рядом с левой Ганнибала. Между ними стоят два полупустых бокала с каким-то тёмным вином. Вторая ладонь Уилла накрыла Ганнибалов подбородок, чуть надавливая большим пальцем на нижнюю губу, портя её форму. Ганнибал, слегка наклонив голову, обнимает Уилла свободной рукой за талию. Он выглядит умиротворённым._

Ганнибал нарисовал их освещёнными мягким светом откуда-то изнутри помещения, но Уилл видел за их спинами тёмные стеклянные стены. Снаружи была ночь. Ему стало интересно, где это они находились. Поднеся бумагу к носу, он представил себе, что та пахла морем.

Очередная правда прибыла ещё через три дня.

 _Тот самый дом (Уилл это откуда-то просто_ знал _), но теперь они переместились в спальню. Оба очаровательно полураздеты: у Уилла наполовину съехала с плеча рубашка, обнажая крепкие мышцы и кожу со шрамами, а Ганнибал сверкает голым торсом, а его расстёгнутые брюки сидят низко на бёдрах. Они устроились на незнакомой кровати, мягкой и залитой кремовым светом. Пальцы Уилла крепко вплелись Ганнибалу в волосы, пока тот с любовью целует «улыбку» у него на животе. По коже Уилла прожгла себе путь одинокая слезинка Ганнибала. У Уилла на лице читается блаженство, принятие этого покаяния. Его губы приоткрылись, уже начав складываться, чтобы произнести Ганнибалово имя._

Существо, похороненное глубоко внутри Уилла, заскребло когтями по внутренним стенкам своего гроба. Древесина треснула.

Уилл взял телефон.

— Это извинение?  
— Нет?  
— А как бы ты тогда это назвал?  
— Поклонение.

Уилл повесил трубку. Существо взвыло, всем телом бросаясь на крышку гроба.

Шли недели и приходили новые рисунки, все из разных помещений этого загадочного дома.

_В ванной: Уилл, выпрямившись, стоит под душем. Сквозь матовое стекло его силуэт слегка размыт и смазан._

_На кухне: Ганнибал готовит для них обоих ужин, а Уилл с нежностью за ним наблюдает._

_В гостиной: они оба уютно сидят рядышком. Уилл устроил голову у Ганнибала на груди и прикрыл глаза, а тот перебирает пальцами его волосы._

На рисунках никогда не было столько подробностей, чтобы соединить эти помещения друг с другом, но Уилл знал, что все они находились в одном и том же доме. Там, где им полагалось начать вместе новую жизнь. И это место до сих пор где-то существовало, ожидая.

На этих рисунках они максимум целовались, да и то нечасто. Вместо этого Ганнибал подробно изображал их повседневную близость, совместную жизнь, полную гармонии — и это шокировало Уилла гораздо сильнее. Такое впечатление, будто, вручив Уиллу корону, Ганнибал теперь показывал ему само королевство, устраивая экскурсии по древним брусчатым улочкам, а оттуда по простеньким окрестным деревушкам. « _Здесь всё драгоценное, — будто говорил он. — Потому что оно наше_ ». 

Но Уилл до сих пор помнил обжигающий жар своей реакции на тот первый непристойный рисунок и своё удивление из-за того, насколько сильное он тогда ощутил удовольствие. Он хотел изучить это чувство подробнее (теперь, когда оно подняло свою экзотическую голову). Ему нужно было знать: тот жаркий трепет был вызван шоком чего-то запретного или (правда, которую он пока не мог принять целиком) это был последний кусочек Уилла, встающий на место и замыкающий круг, освещая собой его тёмные закоулки?

Он спросил об этом Ганнибала во время их следующего звонка.

— Почему эти рисунки не такие, как те первые?

Ухмылка Ганнибала была… громкой.  
— Ты бы предпочёл что-то более эротичное?

— Я этого не говорил.  
— Не говорил, — подтвердил Ганнибал, — но всё, что тебе нужно, это лишь попросить.

Уилл задумался над его словами.  
— Ну, может, что-то другое, — предложил он.

«Что-то другое» оказалось не тем, чего он ожидал.

_Уилл залит кровью всех оттенков мутного чёрного — от корней волос до подошв. У него в руке нож. Его зубы оскалены в дикой гримасе и выглядят особенно острыми из-за стекающей с них крови._

_За ним Ганнибал изобразил тень. Её костлявые пальцы обвивают Уилла за талию, а размытый подбородок устроился у него на плече. Тень обнимает его, будто любовник, но не касается ножа. Что бы это ни было за возмездие, Уилл вершит его без чьего-либо влияния. У них под ногами лежит тело. Лица не разобрать, но это определённо не Ганнибал. Кристально ясное сообщение: не важно, кто это был. Уилл — бог. Он возьмёт то, что захочет, и забудет о тебе._

Охнув, Уилл отбросил листок прочь. Он насквозь вспотел, и у него наполовину встал член. 

Существо глубоко внутри него пробивало себе путь сквозь грязь и прогнившие доски, пока наконец на поверхности не показался скрюченный кулак.

Пришло время для ещё одного визита.

— Тебе нужно это прекратить, — сказал Уилл. Его пальцы лежали на краю одного из отверстий для вентиляции. Взгляд Ганнибала прикипел к его согнутым костяшкам, но Ганнибал к ним не прикасался.  
— Почему?  
— Это слишком много, — честно ответил Уилл. — Правда нам никогда не предназначалась.

Ганнибал продолжал смотреть на его пальцы.  
— Правда — это всё, что я тебе когда-либо давал, Уилл. Я просто открываю всё остальное.

Отвернувшись, Уилл с трудом сглотнул.  
— Я её не хочу, — его голос звучал очень тихо.

Он услышал мягкий шорох тюремного комбинезона Ганнибала, когда тот придвинулся ближе. Его дыхание звучало ровно и спокойно.  
— Неправда, — и Ганнибал коснулся его указательного пальца самым кончиком своего большого. 

Зашипев сквозь зубы, Уилл, дрожа, отодвинулся.  
— Я не могу этого хотеть.

Ганнибал кивнул, глядя на свой большой палец. У него на лице проступала странная дикая тоска.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратил.

— Да.  
— Попроси меня.  
— Я это уже сделал.

Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд из-под тяжёлых век и прижал большой палец к губам.  
— Попроси меня и по-настоящему имей это в виду.

Теперь Уилл дрожал всем телом. Полки его разума тряслись, расшатывая стоящие на них вещи. Стаканы съезжали и разбивались об пол. 

— Прекра… — начал Уилл, крепко сжав кулаки. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты пре…

Ганнибал терпеливо ждал, сложив руки за спиной. От вида этой искусственной маски у Уилла внутри вспыхнула ярость, и он ударил кулаком по разделявшему их стеклу.

— Да пошёл ты! — заорал он. — Твоя правда — дерьмо собачье! Ты только посмотри на себя. Даже сидя за решёткой, ты всё равно хочешь меня контролировать, — он снова хлопнул по барьеру. — Не забывай, кто тебя сюда посадил, _доктор_.

Рука Ганнибала змеёй скользнула в центральную прорезь, схватив Уилла за край куртки и притянув вплотную к стеклу. Глаза Ганнибала превратились в осколки чёрного камня, острые и холодные. 

— _Я сам_ себя сюда посадил, Уилл. Ради _тебя_. Я мог бы выбраться из этой клетки уже завтра, и обо мне бы больше никто никогда не услышал. Но ты бы этого не хотел. Тебе нужно знать, где меня искать. И поэтому я здесь остаюсь.

Сердце Уилла колотилось гулко и быстро, как у кролика. Взгляд Ганнибала смягчился, тени отступили. Он разжал пальцы, но прижал ладонь к животу Уилла. Ребристая линия находящегося там шрама болезненно заныла, и Уилл не сомневался: взглянув вниз, он обнаружил бы, что края раны разошлись заново. 

— Мы оба оставили друг на друге свои отметины. По-своему. Оба наши шрама незыблемы, — Ганнибал шагнул назад и обвёл рукой свою камеру. — Но мой сделан из камня. 

Отвернувшись, он положил ладонь на одну из стен. Когда он заговорил снова, его голос звучал хрипло и был полон сожаления.  
— У меня нет желания тебя контролировать, — сказал он. — Правда — моё покаяние.

Уилл прижал руку к тому месту, где Ганнибал его коснулся, чувствуя, как у него между пальцев струится призрачная кровь Ганнибалового наказания. 

— Ганнибал… — сказал он, потому что не мог сказать «Извини». 

Дверь за его спиной распахнулась настежь, и внутрь ворвалась исходящая яростью и негодованием Алана.  
— Часы посещений закончены! — сообщила она им обоим. И, немного мягче, продолжила: — Уилл, ты в порядке?

Потерев лицо ладонью, Уилл кивнул.  
— Да. Да. Он не… со мной всё в порядке.

— Тебя это не касается, Алана, — сказал сзади Ганнибал. 

Алана гневно вбила в панель управления на камере Ганнибала какой-то код, и в камере погас свет, погрузив Ганнибала в полную темноту. 

— Эй! — запротестовал Уилл.

— Выметайся отсюда! — отрезала Алана и практически вытолкала его за дверь.  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, — сказал ему вслед из темноты Ганнибал.

Эхо его голоса преследовало Уилла всю обратную дорогу, в шорохе листвы деревьев и бликах уличных ламп. Дома он налил себе на два пальца виски и сразу забрался в постель. У него в ушах звенели прощальные слова Ганнибала.

Уилл успел наполовину заснуть, когда до него дошло, что в итоге он так и не сказал Ганнибалу прекратить. Следующим вечером, усевшись на кровати и разложив вокруг себя рисунки, он позвонил. 

— Уилл, — промурлыкал Ганнибал, и Уилл мысленно выругался. Ганнибал всегда произносил его имя так, словно пробовал на вкус, словно готов был питаться им всю свою жизнь, будь такое возможно. Это звучало несправедливо эротично.

Уилл задумчиво провёл пальцами по ближайшему рисунку, изображающему его в профиль, сидящим за пианино.  
— Когда ты сказал, что мог бы оттуда освободиться, ты это говорил всерьёз? 

Уилл повернул голову — и увидел рядом Ганнибала, облокотившегося на изголовье кровати лицом к нему.

— Разумеется.

Ганнибал вытащил листок у него из пальцев. Чуть приподняв бровь, изучил и отложил в сторону. Затем потянулся, чтобы легчайшим прикосновением погладить Уилла по плечу.

Уилл поднял на него осторожный взгляд.  
— Почему же ты тогда этого не сделаешь?

Ганнибал мягко улыбнулся.  
— Это всецело зависит от тебя, дорогой Уилл, — он накрутил кудрявый завиток Уилла на пальцы и слегка потянул. 

— Что-о? — Уилл отшатнулся. — Не говори такого. 

Ганнибал отпустил завиток и нежно накрыл ладонью щёку Уилла.  
— Одно только твоё слово — и уже завтра я буду рядом с тобой. 

Уилл покачал головой.  
— Я не стану этого делать.

— Ну разумеется, не станешь.

Между ними повисла неопределённая тишина. Уилл не мог заставить себя отвернуться. 

— А что это было бы за слово?

Позволив своей руке соскользнуть вниз, Ганнибал коснулся его лба своим.  
— Для него ещё будет время, если ты этого захочешь. Ты пока не готов сделать этот выбор.

Потянувшись, Уилл накрыл ладонью гладкую выпуклость его черепа.  
— Это действительно мой выбор?

Ганнибал наклонил голову и потёрся носом об его горло.  
— Целиком и полностью. 

Уилл закрыл глаза.  
— Поцелуй меня.

Губы Ганнибала нависли над его собственными и легко мазнули, вызвав этим искру, от которой у Уилла под кожей вспыхнула целая электросеть.

— _Обязательно_ , — шёпотом выдохнул Ганнибал ему в рот. А затем издал какой-то странный механический звук. Уилл непонимающе распахнул глаза. Ганнибал исчез, звонок разъединился.

Перекатившись на другой бок, Уилл свернулся в клубок и запустил руку в трусы. И довёл себя до тихого оргазма, пиком которого стало прошёптанное в темноте имя.  
* * *

Следующая правда прибыла в виде триптиха.

_Первая часть: они вдвоём, страстно и грубо целующиеся, между губ мелькают языки. Уилл обнажён, Ганнибал — почти. Ладонь Уилла распласталась у Ганнибала на спине, а сам он застыл, извиваясь, в то время как Ганнибал, просунув руку между их телами, доводил его до воодушевлённой твёрдости._

_Вторая: Уилл кусает собственную нижнюю губу, его глаза крепко зажмурены от удовольствия, а спина выгнута дугой. Одну руку он завёл за спину и согнул в локте, сжимая уголок подушки под собой. Пальцы его второй руки крепко вцепились в волосы пылко отсасывающего ему Ганнибала. Тот полностью голый и под его кожей перекатываются мышцы, пока он доводит Уилла до неистовства. Его левая рука сжимает основание члена Уилла, а два пальца правой находятся глубоко внутри Уилла, растягивая._

_Третья: Ганнибал над ним и в нём. Наклонив голову, он мягко целует Уилла в подбородок, вытянув одной рукой руку Уилла над их головами. Их пальцы переплетены.  
Член Уилла пойман между их телами, покрасневший и сочащийся смазкой. Бёдра Уилла широко раздвинуты, упрашивая. Свободной рукой он сжимает Ганнибала за зад, притягивая к себе и удерживая на месте, в экстазе. Лицо Ганнибала наполовину скрыто в тени, но на нём отчётливо читается благоговение. Глаза Уилла выглядят очень яркими и в них дрожат слёзы. Он кажется святым. _

_На обратной стороне рисунка было написано:  
«Обязательно. Г. Л.»_

Вместе с рисунком из конверта выпала маленькая записка с компактными печатными буквами:  
« _Больше никаких рисунков. Следующие на очереди телефонные привилегии_ ».

Уилл тут же схватил телефон, издав глубокий облегчённый выдох, когда его звонок соединился.

— Алана читает твою почту.  
— Я знаю. Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать?  
— Я… — Уилл втянул воздух, — это прекрасно.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Ганнибал. — Жду не дождусь, когда смогу воплотить это в реальность.

У Уилла по венам потекло раплавленное тепло.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я уже сказал тебе нужное слово, — поддразнил он.  
— Тебе нравится обладать надо мной таким контролем, не так ли?  
— Ужасно нравится, — признал Уилл. Стащив через голову рубашку, он побрёл в спальню. — Нам нужно быть осторожными, — вздохнул он.

Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— У меня нет привычки слушаться приказов Аланы Блум.

Уилл фыркнул.  
— Тогда слушайся моих.

— Да, дорогой, — Ганнибал изобразил возмущённый тон, но сквозь него пробивалась теплота. — А разрешается ли мне задать собственный вопрос?

Уилл всё ещё пытался переварить обращение «дорогой» и то, как естественно и уютно оно звучало. Он расплылся в кривоватой и глуповатой улыбке.  
— Возможно.

— Ты себя трогал, когда открыл мой недавний подарок?

Уилла этот вопрос огорошил.  
— Э… н-нет.

— О, — Ганнибал даже не пытался скрыть своего разочарования.  
— Я сразу набрал тебя, прежде чем успел что-либо сделать.  
— _О._

Откинувшись на подушки, Уилл потёр себя сквозь брюки.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это прямо сейчас?

— Ты уже делаешь.  
— Умник. Поговори со мной.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал?  
— Просто говори. Расскажи мне об этом рисунке. Расскажи мне о чём угодно, просто… я хочу слышать твой голос.  
— Что ж, хорошо. Я так понимаю, мой подарок тебе понравился?  
— Очень, — Уилл высвободил свой член, лизнул ладонь и обхватил себя скользкими пальцами, издав полузадушенный стон.

Ганнибал укоризненно поцокал языком.  
— Не прячь от меня свои звуки, Уилл. Я хочу слышать твоё удовольствие. 

У Уилла вспыхнули щёки.  
— О боги. Это же слушают и другие люди.

Ганнибал неодобрительно вздохнул, соглашаясь:  
— Несомненно, этот звонок записывается и будет потом прослушан чьими-то недостойными ушами. Но сейчас твой голос принадлежит только мне.

— Я весь принадлежу тебе, — не думая, выпалил Уилл, и услышал, как Ганнибал приглушённо охнул.  
— О, — его голос звучал изумлённо. — _Мой дорогой_. 

Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля, но Уилла этот факт беспокоил всё меньше.

— Что бы ты со мной сделал, если бы находился сейчас рядом? — перекатившись на свою сторону кровати, Уилл повернулся лицом к наблюдающему за ним мерцающими тёмными глазами Ганнибалу.

— Я бы занялся с тобой любовью. До тех пор, пока мы оба от неё не ослепли бы.  
— Как именно?

Взгляд Ганнибала медленно опустился Уиллу между ног.  
— Я бы взял тебя в рот. Почувствовал твой вес у себя в горле.

— М-мн-н, да-а, — простонал Уилл, чувствуя, как его член потёк смазкой поверх его пальцев. Он потёр себя сильнее, проводя большим пальцем по щёлочке и размазывая полученную жидкость.  
— Я бы растянул тебя пальцами и языком. Старательно вылизывал бы самую потаённую часть тебя, пока ты не сделался бы горячим, и открытым, и готовым для меня.

— О _боже_...

Облизнув губы, Ганнибал вперил в него голодный взгляд.  
— Потрогай себя. Сильнее, позволь себе это почувствовать. Почувствуй меня рядом. 

— Ганнибал, — прохрипел Уилл, — боже, я не могу…

— Я бы вошёл в твоё тело, медленно и легко, чтобы ты почувствовал себя таким полным, будто сейчас взорвёшься. А потом я бы вошёл ещё глубже.  
— _Чёрт_ , да!

По-кошачьи потянувшись, Ганнибал провёл кончиками пальцев по его быстро движущимся костяшкам. Затем, наклонившись, потёрся носом об ухо Уилла. Его дыхание было тёплым и живым.

— Я бы нашёл себе место так глубоко внутри тебя, что меня никогда не смогли бы оттуда вырезать.  
— А-ах! — Уилл резко толкнулся бёдрами в собственную руку. — П-пожалуйста...  
— Ты этого хочешь, Уилл? Да? Чтобы мы слились настолько, что невозможно было бы разобрать, где заканчиваешься ты и начинаюсь я. Два сердцебиения, так идеально синхронизированные, что они кажутся одним.

Бешено кивая, Уилл задвигал рукой быстрее. У него по лбу потёк пот, когда он закусил губу с такой силой, что там набухла капля крови. 

Ганнибал со свистом втянул воздух.  
— Да. Кровоточь для меня, моя любовь.

Поднеся палец ко рту Уилла, он стёр эту красную каплю и поднёс руку к своим губам. Затем, прикрыв глаза, втянул палец в рот и застонал.

Выкрикнув что-то бессвязное, Уилл кончил. Густые струи залили его пальцы и разукрасили белесыми потёками грудь. Ганнибал не отрывал от него завороженного взгляда и, посмотрев вниз, Уилл увидел, что спереди его тюремного комбинезона расплывается мокрое пятно. Он просиял широченной улыбкой, вибрируя от удовольствия до самых костей.

— Уилл, — мягко сказал Ганнибал и провёл тыльной стороной костяшек по его лицу. — Скажи нужное слово.

Тяжело дыша, Уилл заморгал. Затем разлепил губы и набрал в грудь воздуха.

— Время вышло, — вклинился между ними голос Аланы. Уилла с глухим щелчком отсоединило. 

Это была совершенно неожиданная ампутация, и потеря казалась физической раной. Ганнибал еле заметно сморщил нос, надёжно пряча свою агонию подальше.  
— Ты говорила, что не прослушиваешь мои звонки.

— Ты говорил, что не манипулируешь Уиллом Грэмом, — огрызнулась Алана. — Поздравляю, Ганнибал. Ты превратил в лжецов нас обоих.  
— Он попытается прийти меня навестить. Ты ему откажешь?  
— С радостью.  
— Запомни это, Алана, — чересчур спокойно сказал Ганнибал. — И вспомни потом, когда в ужасе посмотришь на меня и спросишь _«За что?»_  
* * *

Уилл уставился на свой телефон. У него на лбу собирались бусины пота. Ганнибалов голос до сих пор звучал у него в голове великолепным эхом, но в комнате было холодно. Он _исчез_.

Уилл попытался позвонить снова — один раз, затем другой. Его отказались соединять. На третий раз его звонок просто сбросили.

— Нет, — выдохнул Уилл, чувствуя как к его внутренним стенам подступает растущая волна паники. — Нет…

Схватив с тумбочки ключи от машины, он помчался в ванную, чтобы вытереться. Плеснув себе водой в лицо, бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что не совсем невменяемо выглядит. Уставившаяся на него в ответ физиономия была пропитана первобытным ужасом. Угроза того, что у него отнимут его пару, грызла ему сердце. 

Не самое лучшее и уж точно не самое умное решение. Разумнее было бы не дёргаться и подождать, пока всё успокоится. Приехать туда сейчас и начать требовать, чтобы его впустили, было бы опрометчиво и неразумно. 

Уилл сел в машину.

Когда он подъехал, Алана уже ждала его у ступенек на входе, закутанная в шерстяное пальто и шарф. Выражение её лица было жёстче, чем Уилл когда-либо видел.

— Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь, — сказала она, не успел Уилл даже выбраться из машины.  
— Пошла ты, — огрызнулся он, что было совершенно не по плану. 

Алана лишь покачала головой.  
— Езжай домой, Уилл.

Уилл не сдавался.  
— Ты должна дать мне возможность попрощаться.

Алана сузила глаза.  
— Я ничего не должна.

У Уилла внутри что-то надломилось. Что-то с острыми, режущими краями. Он тяжело осел на землю рядом со своей машиной.  
— Пожалуйста, — просипел он. И услышал, что начал плакать. 

Алана протянула было к нему ладонь, но, подумав, убрала и скрестила руки поближе к груди.  
— Нет, — прошептала она. 

Слёзы капали у Уилла с носа, стекая в рот. Безобразное зрелище, и Алана отвела взгляд, пока Уилл давился слюной и всхлипываниями.  
— Прошу тебя, Алана.

Алана присела на корточки и мягко коснулась его колена.  
— Ох, _Уилл_ , — она снова протянула к нему руку, и он отшатнулся. — Что он с тобой сделал?

Икая, дрожа от ужасной потери, Уилл подтянул колени к груди и позволил себе полностью опустеть. Алана сидела рядом до тех пор, пока он не начал успокаиваться, после чего очень тихо заговорила.  
— Уилл, — её голос был непоколебим, как рука палача. — Ты больше никогда не увидишь Ганнибала Лектера и не заговоришь с ним. 

Её слова отдавались эхом, словно звуки выстрелов, но в Уилла стреляли уже дважды — и это никогда не было так больно. Когда ему начали вскрывать череп, это не было так больно. Когда его пырнули ножом у Ганнибала в кухне, это не было так больно. Тогда, по крайней мере, рядом был Ганнибал, который его держал. 

Уилл поднялся на ноги, чувствуя боль в каждом суставе и в каждой клеточке своего тела. Отказываясь смотреть на Алану, он низвёл её до белого шума, забрался обратно в машину и уехал прочь.

Он вернулся домой выжатым досуха и пустым. У него не осталось сил даже плакать. Позволяя собакам обнюхивать свои пальцы, он свернулся калачиком, потерянный и неприкаянный. Брошенный на их общем острове в полном одиночестве.  
* * *

Прошло три года.

Алана его один раз навестила, в самом начале. Принесла с собой фунтовый кекс, который Уилл ненавидел. Извинялась за всё, кроме того, за что должна была. В течение её визита Уилл пил и, скривившись, терпел её общество. Уходя, она предложила зайти снова.

— Если ты ещё хоть раз ко мне заявишься, — процедил Уилл, — я расскажу Фредди Лаундс, что тюремщица Ганнибала Лектера раньше с ним трахалась.

У Аланы из глаз тут же потекли слёзы. Она отшатнулась, словно её ударили. И даже не попрощалась. 

Поначалу Уилл ждал. Уж конечно, Ганнибалу достаточно было их последнего разговора, чтобы экстраполировать разрешение. Уж конечно, он не продолжал ждать слова, которое Уилл не мог ему передать.

Уилл следил за прессой, узнав оттуда, что Ганнибала официально признали сумасшедшим (избавив тем самым от смертельной инъекции) и присудили к пожизненному заключению в серых стенах БГБДДП. «Скоро, — думал Уилл, — он сделает свой ход. Когда уляжется медиа-шумиха». Вот только тот ничего не делал, и тогда Уилла накрыло ледяное понимание, что Ганнибал никогда не попытается сбежать. Он провозглашал свою любовь.

Провалив все остальные испытания на пути к сердцу Уилла, теперь Ганнибал Лектер ждал, спокойный, как Рапунцель в своей башне. Вот только у Уилла не было никакой возможности его спасти, не было льняных волос, по которым он мог бы вскарабкаться. Только ряд неприступных стен, от которых его прогнали.

Насколько Уилл понимал, у него было всего два выбора. Он мог забыть о Ганнибале и жить своей собственной жизнью. Начать всё заново в каком-то месте, которое не было пропитано кровью. Или он мог ждать, терпеливо, как его пара, пока в стене не появится трещина. Достаточно широкая, чтобы в неё могло проскользнуть всего одно слово. На это могут уйти годы — годы, которые потихоньку его опустошат, потому что потеря продолжит пожирать его душу. 

Это должно было быть очень простое решение. 

Уилл разглядывал рисунки всю оставшуюся часть дня — до тех пор, пока у него не заболели глаза. Бережно трогая каждый, он понял, что сделал свой выбор задолго до их появления. 

Уилл вручил заявление об уходе уважительно держащемуся Джеку Кроуфорду, который неделями тонко намекал на этот исход. Взамен Уиллу выплатили внушительное выходное пособие — достаточно большое, чтобы он мог уволиться сразу же. Ничего удивительного. В ФБР хотели, чтобы он сидел тихо и о нём все забыли. Проще было оставить его довольным.

Уилл знал, что никогда не будет довольным. Но деньги, по крайней мере, позволяли ему и его собакам не голодать. 

По прошествию года он предпринял тщетную попытку романтических отношений с дружелюбной матерью-одиночкой, которую встретил в супермаркете. Из этого ничего не получилось. После двух свиданий она пришла к Уиллу домой, где заметила неосторожно оставленные на виду рисунки. Она поняла, кто на них изображён, и поспешно распрощалась, смущённая и малость перепуганная. Уилл отругал себя за то, что оставил рисунки на виду. А после нескольких порций спиртного мысленно признал, что выложил их нарочно. После ещё нескольких порций он заполз в постель вместе с триптихом и плакал, пока не отключился. 

Его сердце под блестящей лакированной оболочкой начало твердеть. Он затолкал существо обратно в темницу и забаррикадировал. Он переехал в Мэн, купил себе охотничий домик у озера, перевёз туда собак и завёл парочку новых. Обустроился, как только мог.

И тут пошли газетные заголовки.

Первый Уилл прочёл с восхищением. Второй — с отвращением. Он знал, что теперь лишь вопрос времени, когда Джек ему позвонит. Он не собирался звонить первым. Он знал, что всё должно выглядеть так, словно его притащили насильно, невзирая на яростное сопротивление.

Джек объявился у него на пороге через три дня, комкая в руках шляпу. Они обменялись любезностями, Уилл усердно разыгрывал хмурое колебание. Познакомил Джека с новыми собаками. Когда Джек спросил, как у него с личной жизнью, Уилл рассмеялся.

— Думаю, мы оба знаем, что такому как я лучше оставаться одному, Джек, — он сделал тщательно выверенную паузу. — Последний человек, который пытался забраться ко мне в голову, почти прихватил при этом мой череп.

Тяжело сглотнув, Джек уставился куда-то поверх замёрзшего озера.  
— Извини, Уилл.

Уилл покачал головой.  
— Не извиняйся. Ты отпустил меня, когда мог. Это было добротой.

— Ты же знаешь, будь у меня какой-то другой выбор, меня бы здесь не было...  
— Я знаю, — Уилл сделал глоток кофе. — Можешь дать мне возможность всё взвесить?  
— Конечно. Только… не затягивай. Этот монстр до сих пор на свободе.  
— Всё, что я прошу — переспать с этой мыслью.

Джек согласился, оставил фотографии и уехал. Как только он скрылся за деревьями, Уилл вытащил из шкафа свою уже упакованную сумку, которую убрал туда три дня назад. Сев на краю кровати, он всю ночь, без сна, смотрел на телефон.

В шесть часов утра он позвонил Джеку.  
— Я так и не уснул, — это, по крайней мере, было правдой. — Я не смогу смотреть, как он уничтожит очередную семью, зная, что я мог этому как-то помешать. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Джек. — Хорошо. До встречи в Буффало. 

Уилл изучил сцену преступления, увидел всё, что от него ожидали. Он старался изо всех сил, хотя половину увиденного и так уже знал. Закончив, он вышел на улицу к Джеку; на его лице большими буквами читалась усталость.

— Я по этому не скучал, — сообщил он, и это тоже было правдой. Он рассказал Джеку всё, что узнал, скребя затылок гораздо более неуверенно, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. — Я мог бы сделать кое-что ещё. Я могу дождаться последних дней перед полнолунием, когда меня к этому вынудит отчаяние — или я мог бы сделать это прямо сейчас, пока это может принести какую-то пользу. 

Джек изменился в лице.  
— Уилл...

— Мне этого хочется ничуть не больше чем тебе, Джек, — Уилл подобрался, делая двойную ставку на свой печальный и измученный вид. И нанёс удар. — Мне нужно увидеть Ганнибала.


	3. Chapter 3

Транспортный фургон, трясясь, нёсся по пустой дороге вниз. Ганнибал сидел напротив Уилла: в клетке, в смирительной рубашке и плотно прилегающей к лицу маске. У него в глазах читался комфорт, но на этом языке умел читать только Уилл. Они сидели достаточно близко для прикосновения. Всё было так близко, что Уилл чувствовал, как у него под ногами рушится край скалы. 

Раздался громкий удар, и фургон так резко затормозил, что у Уилла клацнули зубы. Он поморщился. Ганнибал сидел спокойно. Через несколько минут дверь фургона распахнулась настежь.

— Что за хрень? — хмуро осведомился Уилл.  
— Что-то на дороге, — ответил стоящий под фургоном полицейский. — У нас спущены шины. По колёсам стреляли, разнесли их в лохмотья. 

— И что нам, чёрт подери, предполагается делать? 

Полицейский («Пирелли», гласила надпись у него на рубашке), почесал тыльную сторону шеи.  
— Моими инструкциями было обеспечить движение конвоя. И не выпускать Лектера из виду. 

— Хорошо. Тогда оставляем фургон и переводим Лектера в патрульную машину. 

Пирелли выглядел испуганным.  
— А это… безопасно?

— А у нас есть какой-то грёбаный выбор? — Уилл принял самый разозлённый вид, какой только мог. Ганнибал ухмыльнулся под своей маской.

Они перевели Ганнибала в замыкавшую конвой патрульную машину без происшествий. Уилл втиснулся на сиденье за ним, и возглавляющая конвой машина, мигая проблесковыми маячками, заскользила по дороге. 

Уилл внимательно следил за дорожными указателями. Через две с половиной мили он нашёл то, что искал.

— Доктор Лектер, — тихо и осторожно заговорил он, — вы помните разговор, который мы с вами когда-то вели насчёт слова?

Он почувствовал, как по телу Ганнибала прокатилась волна предвкушения. 

— Помню, — отозвался тот. — Но к моему сожалению, вы так никогда и не определились с этим словом.  
— Нет, определился, — следя за тем, чтобы не привлекать внимания, Уилл медленно скользнул ладонью вверх по Ганнибаловой спине, остановившись, когда его пальцы нащупали застёжку маски. У Ганнибала резко затрепетали ноздри.  
— Чашка, — сказал Уилл, и расстегнул ремешок.  
* * *

**_Пятью неделями ранее_ **

Три года.

Три года тоски и ожидания, и вдруг Ганнибал Лектер снова находился за дверью. Уилл не был уверен, что сможет вспомнить, как разговаривать. Язык застрял у него в горле, прижатые к бёдрам ладони потели и дрожали. 

Ничего из этого нельзя было показывать. Малейшее подозрение, что Уилл вошёл сюда, чувствуя что-либо, кроме презрения — и его выведут отсюда так быстро, что от трения у него вспыхнут пятки. Он не сомневался, что Алана так и ждала услышать какое-то слово, которое покажется ей неуместным. Готовая тут же ворваться и упрятать Ганнибала куда-то на верхние этажи, утащить его при хотя бы малейшем намёке на побег. 

Уилл мог это сделать. Он это знал. Просто войти внутрь и притвориться безразличным. Что угодно, лишь бы сдвинуть первую фигуру на доске.

Дверь открылась, и всё чуть было не разлетелось вдребезги. 

— Здравствуй, Уилл.

Ганнибал стоял перед ним. Похудевший, с сединой и землистой кожей. Под ввалившимися глазами зияли тёмные круги, скулы выглядели острыми, как лезвия.

Сердце Уилла так и разрывалось на части. 

— Доктор Лектер, — поздоровался он. Официально, хоть от этого его и пронзило ощущение неправильности. 

Ганнибал прищурился.  
— Мы перешли на «Вы»?

— Мне комфортнее соблюдать дистанцию, — ложь текла из его рта, как вода. Как ручеёк, разве что и вполовину не настолько чистая. Все эти слова казались ему грязными. — Я здесь по поводу Чикаго и Буффало.

Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Я читал газеты. Но мне запрещено собирать из них вырезки.

А потом Ганнибал сделал что-то слегка странное: наклонил голову набок и медленно моргнул. Он не повторял своего движения, лишь пристально смотрел на Уилла. Озадаченный, Уилл медленно моргнул в ответ, но тут… _вот оно_.

— Разумеется, мне не разрешают пользоваться ножницами. 

Ганнибал продолжал говорить по другую сторону стекла, но теперь они находились у Уилла в кровати, оба лишь в пижамных штанах, как будто они просто обсуждали работу после долгого трудового дня. Уилл наклонился к Ганнибалу, который начал покрывать изгиб его плеча поцелуями.

— Ты хочешь узнать, как он их выбирает.

Уилл кивнул, гладя его по бедру.  
— Я подумал, что у вас могут быть на этот счёт соображения, — он даже загордился тем, как язвительно прозвучал его голос.

Ганнибал сделал глубокий вдох в своей камере.  
— Ты пришёл, чтобы просто на меня посмотреть. Пришёл, чтобы снова взять старый след, — у них в спальне он оставил у Уилла на горле влажный засос. — Почему бы тебе не понюхать себя самого?

Уилл обвил его руками, запуская пальцы ему в волосы.  
— Я ожидал от вас большего, доктор. Эта рутина уже устарела.

Ганнибал подцепил пальцами резинку его пижамных штанов, играя с мягкими уходящими вниз волосками.  
— Оставь мне материалы по этому делу. Один час — а потом мы можем обсудить его как в старые добрые времена.

— Спасибо, — ответил Уилл, и игриво шлёпнул его по руке, прогоняя. Сонное добродушие — это одно, а обзавестись стояком перед человеком, к которому он должен излучать ненависть — совсем другое. 

Он просунул папку в щель для документов, и Ганнибал неоправданно близко подошёл, чтобы её забрать.

— Возможно, в течение последнего столетия значимость семейных ценностей и снизилась, но мы всё равно помогаем своим семьям, когда можем, — он привлёк Уилла к груди, гладя по волосам. — Ты — семья, Уилл.

Уилл резко втянул воздух и отошёл в сторону, разрывая их контакт прежде, чем успел размыть его линии ещё сильнее и ответить какой-то неположенной взаимностью. Какое-то кратчайшее мгновение Ганнибал выглядел растерянным, но потом к нему вернулась его спокойная улыбка.

— Час, — сухо сказал Уилл и повернулся к выходу. Физически заставив себя не оборачиваться. 

Следующий час он провёл, улаживая отношения с Аланой Блум. Он выдавил из себя слёзы по поводу дружбы, потерю которой не оплакивал, и извинился за все слова, о которых не жалел. Алана малость расплакалась в ответ, обняла его и сообщила, как рада его видеть, и напомнила ему быть осторожнее. Уилл заверил её, что больше не подвержен влиянию Ганнибала Лектера (ложь), что испытывает к нему исключительно отвращение (ещё большая ложь) и жалеет, что вообще завязал с ним переписку все эти годы назад (самая большая ложь из всех). Алана проглотила всё это враньё, словно мёд, и рассказала Уиллу о своих жене и ребёнке (на что он с энтузиазмом кивал, отчаянно пытаясь изобразить, будто ему было до всего этого дело).

После этого он вернулся к Ганнибалу, который — ничуть не удивительно — предоставил ценную информацию по делу. Он делился с Уиллом своими теориями, прижимая его к матрасу и лениво вылизывая дорожку от его шеи к груди. Когда он добрался до бёдер, Уиллу снова пришлось его шлёпнуть. Это явно грозило обернуться заметной проблемой, так что Уилл на мгновение восхитился монументальным контролем Ганнибала над собственным членом. Его тюремный комбинезон не смог бы скрыть даже подрагивания.

Уходя, Уилл погасил в спальне свет и накрыл их обоих одеялом, хотя комната всё равно вскоре растворилась лёгкой дымкой. Это не имело значения. Вернувшись домой в свою настоящую спальню, он уснул, впервые за три года чувствуя живое тепло в груди.  
* * *

После этого его план пошёл практически как по маслу.

Фото Фредди, на которых Уилл выходил из БГБДП, выманили их цель из укрытия. Не-такие-уж-и-тайные звонки Ганнибала подстёгивали его безумие и фанатичность, так что публичный разнос Зубной Феи в «Tattle Crime» стал факелом, поднесённым к груде хвороста. Конечно, в качестве попутного ущерба Чилтона поджарили до хрустящей корочки, но Уилл не мог заставить себя особенно из-за этого переживать. Он притворился оскорблённым, когда Ганнибал заявил, что он приложил к этому руку, но на самом деле был втайне польщён такой похвалой.

Они узнали настоящее имя своего подозреваемого: Фрэнсис Долархайд, хотя он предпочитал именоваться Великим Красным Драконом. Когда он сымитировал своё самоубийство, Уилл навестил в больнице его бывшую любовь. Риба оказалась милейшей женщиной, не заслуживающей обрушившихся на неё кошмаров, и Уилл почувствовал с ней странное родство. Она была такой, каким мог стать он сам, если бы не решил, что любить монстра — это всё-таки не самая ужасная вещь на свете. 

Когда Дракон объявился снова, Уиллу не составило большого труда убедить Джека использовать Ганнибала в качестве приманки. Особенно после того, как он предложил предоставить одному чудовищу избавиться от второго. Алана крайне рьяно настаивала на необходимости Ганнибаловой смерти, но её холодная жажда мести сыграла Уиллу на руку.

Был разработан план. Конвой повезёт Ганнибала из одной психбольницы в другую, Дракон учует свою добычу, а Уилл Грэм будет смотреть, как они оба сгорят: крещение огнём. 

Джек выразил было толику беспокойства, но Уилл тут же развеял его опасения. «Это хороший план, — заверил Уилл. — Нет ни малейшей вероятности, что для меня что-то может пойти не так». 

И в некотором роде он был совершенно прав.  
* * *

— Чашка.

Маска упала, и Ганнибал сразу же прыгнул на Уилла, вонзив зубы в его плечо. Он укусил ровно настолько глубоко, чтобы вызвать кровотечение: поверхностная рана, выглядящая кошмарным брызжущим месивом. Офицеры на переднем сиденье, запаниковав, немедленно включили сирены и съехали к обочине. Пока его вытаскивали из машины, Ганнибал продолжал плотно прижиматься к Уиллу, так что в него невозможно было выстрелить без того, чтобы не ранить их обоих. Несколько мгновений они с Уиллом боролись и катались по грязи, пока первая машина тоже не притормозила и оттуда не выбежали ещё двое полицейских. Дёргаясь под Ганнибалом, Уилл краем глаза следил за их приближением, считая секунды. Затем он перекатился на бок, подняв колени к туловищу и готовясь вскочить. 

Три… два… один…

— Пошёл! — гаркнул он, и бросился на ближайшего полицейского. Уилл с лёгкостью вырвал у него пистолет — бедняга Пирелли был слишком шокирован, чтобы ожидать нападения со стороны жертвы. Уилл выстрелил ему в голову, быстро и безболезненно. После чего застрелил его напарника и одного из бегущих к ним офицеров. Ганнибал, схватив пистолет трупа, прикончил оставшегося полицейского.

Дрожа, они оба тяжело дышали, ничего не говоря. У Ганнибала на шее до сих пор болталась его измазанная красным маска. Уилл потрогал ладонью рану у себя в плече и поморщился.

— Извини, — сказал Ганнибал без грёбаной капли сожаления.  
— Заткнись, — отозвался Уилл. — Иди сюда.

Нацепив маску обратно на Ганнибала, заставляя почувствовать вкус своей крови, Уилл поцеловал его прямо сквозь неё: яростно и достаточно крепко, чтобы прижать к его рту стерильный пластик. Застонав, Ганнибал впился пальцами в его бедро.

Отстранившись, Уилл сорвал с него маску, дав ей упасть на землю. Он не стал целовать Ганнибала ещё раз.

— Идём, — бросил он, и повёл их к роще в доброй половине мили от дороги. Ганнибал послушно пошёл следом, широко распахнув глаза, наполовину восторженный, наполовину ошеломлённый.

Когда они добрались до просеки, Уилл достал из кармана связку ключей и нажал на кнопку. Ганнибал удивлённо хмыкнул, когда поблизости тренькнула машина.

— Ты основательно подготовился.  
— Ага, — Уилл пожал плечами. — У меня было всего-то три года.

Теперь пришёл черёд Ганнибала его облапать: он резко притянул Уилла за талию, прижимая к себе вплотную. И потёрся носом об его шею и подбородок, делая жадные глубокие вдохи. 

— Уилл… — восхищённо пробормотал он.

Уилл сжал его бицепсы, пытаясь уравновесить их обоих.  
— Нам нужно наверстать много упущенного времени, — хрипло выдохнул он, — но прямо сейчас нам нужно убраться отсюда на хрен. 

— А куда мы направляемся?  
— Предоставь об этом беспокоиться мне, — ответил Уилл, и запрыгнул на водительское сиденье. Ганнибал не двигался с места, всё ещё немного под впечатлением, так что Уилл открыл пассажирскую дверь. — Подвезти?  
* * *

Когда они свернули на ведущую к дому дорогу, Уилл наполовину ожидал, что Ганнибал сейчас заплачет.

— Как ты нашёл это место?..  
— На это ушли годы, — признался Уилл, — и меня ждало много тупиков. Но ты его нарисовал. Я знал, что это. Этот дом предназначался для нас, верно?

Ганнибал осторожно кивнул, ласково коснувшись его пальцев на панели управления.

Уилл вышел из машины и открыл для Ганнибала дверь — просто потому, что мог это сделать.

— Разумеется, нам нельзя долго здесь оставаться. Но у нас есть выбор.  
— О?  
— Дракон за нами сюда придёт.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
— Так вот. Мы можем уехать прямо сейчас, — Уилл с неприкрыто хищным выражением посмотрел Ганнибалу в глаза. — Или мы можем поохотиться.  
— Мой дорогой… — выдохнул Ганнибал. Он впервые сказал это Уиллу в лицо — и это звучало восхитительно.  
— Это значит «да»?

Ганнибал просиял, сверкнув зубами.  
— Предлагаю выпить по бокалу вина.

Солнце село. Они ждали. Уилла непрерывно тянуло к Ганнибалу прикоснуться, так что он отыскивал маленькие возможности это осуществить. Потянуть его за рукав, положить ладонь ему на спину. Они оба осторожничали, чтобы не окунуться в это с головой прямо сейчас, когда к их укрытию подбирался убийца, но горящее желание, читающееся у Ганнибала на лице, отнюдь не помогало Уиллу приглушить свои аппетиты. 

Они сидели за обеденным столом с наполовину выпитыми бокалами вина, касаясь друг друга коленями. Ганнибал расслабленно наклонил голову, и Уилл потянулся накрыть его щёку ладонью, слегка нажимая большим пальцем на нижнюю губу. Это казалось невероятно знакомым. Ганнибал обвил его рукой за талию. 

— Я ужасно по тебе скучал, — прошептал он. 

Уилл поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Я был ходячим призраком.

Ганнибал повернулся потереться носом о его ладонь, выглядя при этом трогательно уязвимо.  
— Мы можем жить теперь. Правда?

В темноте за окном что-то сверкнуло, и Ганнибал поморщился, когда его плечо прошила пуля. Уилл толкнул его на пол в тот самый момент, как над их головами просвистела вторая. Неподалёку раздался звон бьющегося стекла, а затем хруст ботинок по гравию. Посмотрев на лежащего под ним Ганнибала, Уилл крепко поцеловал его в губы, один раз, после чего перекатился на бок. С громким рыком и треском, существо внутри него снова проснулось и ринулось вперёд. С его зубов стекала грязь.

— Здравствуй, Фрэнсис, — поприветствовал Уилл, и бросился в атаку.

Схватка была жестокой. Фрэнсис едва не пырнул Уилла в лицо ножом, но Ганнибал сбил его сзади, получив за свои труды мощный удар в живот. Уилл налетел на Фрэнсиса сбоку и хорошенько врезал ему в солнечное сплетение, после чего боднул головой, с тошнотворным хрустом сломав ему нос. Фрэнсис не издал ни звука, лишь отшвырнул Уилла в сторону и навис над ним, капая кровью из оскаленного рта. 

В итоге они очутились на заднем дворе, кружа вокруг своей добычи, как львы. Смертельный удар Уилл с Ганнибалом нанесли одновременно: Ганнибал разорвал Фрэнсису горло зубами, а Уилл вспорол живот ножом. Взревев, словно поверженный зверь, Фрэнсис рухнул на колени и упал назад, извергая потоки крови.

Тяжело дыша, Уилл с Ганнибалом подползли другу к другу. Уилл позволил Ганнибалу поднять себя на ноги. Их ранения были не слишком серьёзными — всё могло оказаться гораздо хуже. Ганнибал принялся обеспокоенно гладить Уилла по лицу, но тот лишь покачал головой — большая часть этой крови принадлежала не ему. 

— Видишь? — сказал Уилл. — Вот чего я для тебя хотел, Ганнибал. Для нас обоих.

Тело Ганнибала прошила дикая дрожь.  
— Это прекрасно.

Уилл устроил голову у Ганнибала на груди и стоял у него в объятиях, пока его сердце медленно возвращалось к нормальному ритму.

— Что теперь? — услышал он вопрос Ганнибала.

Уилл обвил руками его талию.  
— Ты мне доверяешь?

Он почувствовал, как Ганнибал кивнул.

— Всей своей жизнью.

Уилл крепко его сжал, а затем, отстранившись, взял за руку и переплёл их пальцы вместе. 

Они стояли над обрывом. Далеко внизу грохотали и разбивались о берег волны. 

За ними растекался по заднему дворику океан крови.  
Перед ними простёрся океан, который ещё только предстояло исследовать.

Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу. Его сердце разрывалось от такой сильной любви, что даже море не сумело бы её поглотить. Поднеся их соединённые кисти к губам, он поцеловал Ганнибалу руку.

— Прыгай.


	4. Chapter 4

Уилл проснулся от шороха скользящего по бумаге угля.

Повернувшись на бок, он обнаружил приятное глазу зрелище в виде слегка хмурящегося от сосредоточенности Ганнибала, который его рисовал.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Отвернись.

Уилл повернулся обратно, и от этого движения прикрывавшая его талию простынь сползла чуть ниже, обнажив тазовую кость. Ганнибал издал одобрительный звук.  
— Прекрасно, — сообщил он.

Уилл позволил себе закрыть глаза, убаюканный ритмическими шорохами карандаша.

— У нас получилось, — почти неверяще прошептал он. Три года планирования, и вдруг всё, что у него отняли, вернулось. Это казалось нереальным.  
— Получилось, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Хотя в дальнейшем, возможно, ты мог бы спрашивать у меня, нет ли там ведущей вниз тропки, прежде чем совершать свои грандиозные символические жесты. Я немного староват для роли человека-ядра.

Уилл засмеялся, отчего простынь скользнула ещё ниже. Он не стал её поправлять.  
— Эй, я ведь доставил нас к лодке, разве нет?

— Ты был окровавленной нимфой из морской пены, — отозвался Ганнибал. Его голос теперь звучал ниже, тепло и чуть хрипло от морской воды. — Завораживающая картина.  
— Да ну?  
— М-м.

Уилл сбросил с себя простынь.  
— А сейчас? Ты до сих пор заворожен?

Ганнибал ничего не ответил.

— Ганнибал? — Уилл перекатился на другой бок.

Ганнибал застыл на месте, приоткрыв рот. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, а зрачки — огромными. Угольный карандаш выпал из его безвольных пальцев.

— Ганнибал, — повторил Уилл, уже мягче, — иди сюда.

Листок бумаги, временно забытый, полетел на ковёр. Одним прыжком преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Ганнибал бросился на Уилла. Его сердце едва ли не выпрыгивало из грудной клетки, вынуждая сердце Уилла зайтись в точно таком же бешеном ритме.

Ганнибал накрыл его собой, как одеялом, прижимаясь всем телом, но за исключением этого совершенно не двигаясь. Он удерживал голову Уилла своими локтями, и с каждым дрожащим вдохом их носы соприкасались. Он просто _смотрел_ на Уилла, словно боялся, что всё исчезнет, если он на секунду моргнёт.

Уиллу было знакомо это ощущение.

— Я здесь, — заверил он, обнимая Ганнибала за шею. — Я действительно здесь, — он притянул Ганнибала ближе, обдавая дыханием его губы и щёку. — И ты действительно здесь. Мы оба здесь. Вместе.

Издав жалобный и страдальческий грудной звук, Ганнибал повернул голову, чтобы впиться в рот Уилла поцелуем. В этом было больше отчаяния, чем страсти: судорожно сжимающие пальцы и сталкивающиеся зубы, жажда почувствовать всё, чего они до этого момента были лишены.

Уилла вдруг накрыло понимание, что несмотря на десятки рисунков, несмотря на все совместные визиты в их дворцах памяти, они впервые по-настоящему вот так друг к другу прикасались. Это было просто идеальным. Ничто в мире не могло подготовить его к ощущению Ганнибаловых пальцев на его коже. Уилл не сомневался, что у него останутся шрамы от одного этого прикосновения.

Схватив его за бёдра, Ганнибал яростно в него вжался, и Уилл автоматически ответил тем же, разведя колени и обвив ногой ногу Ганнибала, на которой до сих пор оставалось слишком много ткани.

— Одежда, — пробормотал Уилл. — Прочь её.

И потянул за край Ганнибаловой рубашки, позволив своим пальцам пробежаться по его подобравшемуся животу, а затем скользнуть выше — изучить мохнатую грудь, изгиб плеча… Ганнибал зашипел сквозь зубы и напрягся.

— Извини, — быстро сказал Уилл, — я забыл. Ты…

Ганнибал стащил рубашку через голову и небрежно бросил на пол. Это было максимально не-Ганнибаловым действием, которое лишь подчеркнуло его нетерпение, его отчаяние оказаться _ближе, глубже, прямо сейчас_.

— Я в порядке, — настоял он, и наклонился снова Уилла поцеловать.

Этот поцелуй был мягче: воодушевлённый и исследующий. Уилл позволил себя изучить и запомнить. Ганнибал обвёл пальцами бархатные контуры его рта, коснулся шелковистых ресниц. Подушечки больших пальцев мазнули по нежной коже век. Уилл позволил Ганнибалу запрокинуть его лицо вверх и лизнуть острую линию челюсти, а затем повернуть в сторону и лизнуть с другой стороны. Когда Ганнибал чуть сжал пальцами мочки его ушей, Уилл захихикал.

— Боимся щекотки, да?

Уилл покачал головой, и Ганнибал укоризненно прищёлкнул языком.

— Правду, Уилл.

— Ладно, — обиженно надул губы Уилл. — Я боюсь щекотки, да. Изучишь это потом. А сейчас поцелуй меня.

Ганнибал послушался, прихватив его нижнюю губу зубами и легко укусив. Затем он накрыл щёку Уилла ладонью и поцеловал его уже как следует, углубляясь языком, чтобы изучить все потайные закоулки его рта и заявить на них свои права. Уилл приподнялся с простыни и застонал, давая Ганнибалу проглотить этот звук. И, обвив его шею руками (на этот раз помня о его плече), принялся посасывать его бархатно-мягкий язык.

— Я годами об этом мечтал, — сделав паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, пробормотал Уилл, — и я никогда… это просто…  
— Великолепно, — закончил за него Ганнибал. — Неповторимо, — нависнув над Уиллом, он протиснул между их телами руку, чтобы нащупать член Уилла и медленно погладить по всей длине. — Чудовищно.

Уилл почувствовал, как его член начал набухать и твердеть под Ганнибаловыми пальцами.

— Да… — он крепче сжал ногами талию Ганнибала. — Пожалуйста.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Уилл, — влажно и жарко прошептал ему на ухо Ганнибал.  
— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.  
— Разумеется, знаю, дорогой. Но я хочу, чтобы ты это произнёс.

Уилл вскинул лицо, чтобы укусить его за подбородок. Ганнибал мотнул головой, так что вместо этого зубы Уилла царапнули его шею. Ещё лучше.

— Я хочу то, что ты для меня рисовал, — выдохнул Уилл. — Я хочу твой рот. Хочу твои пальцы, — он привлёк Ганнибала к себе, чтобы их губы снова соприкоснулись. — Хочу твой член, у меня внутри.

Беспомощно застонав, Ганнибал отпихнул в сторону ком из простыней, быстро стащил брюки и лёг на Уилла.

— Всё, — пообещал он, — ты получишь это всё.

Он слегка покрутил пальцами сосок Уилла, а затем второй, наклонив голову, чтобы поймать зубами и пососать каждый. Уилл запустил пальцы ему в волосы, тяжело дыша и бормоча бессловесные одобрение. Ганнибал продолжил свои покусывания и посасывания, двигаясь вдоль тела Уилла и замирая в самых странных местах: у сгиба локтя, в нижней части пекторальных мышц, у родинки в двух дюймах над пупком. Эти паузы казались странными, пока не Уилла осенило, что Ганнибал делал.

«Ну конечно, — с нежностью подумал он, — ты меня запоминаешь».

— Ты же знаешь, что всё это будет здесь и завтра, — сообщил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как обещание. — И я не буду устраивать тебе неожиданные проверочные тесты.

Ганнибал лишь приподнял изящную бровь.  
— Такой нетерпеливый, да?

— Я этого не говорил, я просто… Ох, чёрт, боже мой!..

Потому что, разумеется, Ганнибал воспринял его слова в качестве вызова и с молниеносной скоростью спустился по его животу, чтобы заглотить член Уилла так глубоко, что тот упёрся в стенку Ганнибалового горла. Уилл схватил его за голову обеими руками, отчаянно пытаясь не начать яростно толкаться. Ганнибал просто сосал, лаская его член волнообразными движениями языка и гладя свободной ладонью низ его мошонки.

— _Боже_ , — снова повторил Уилл. У него на лбу выступили бисеринки пота, — ты в этом охрененно хорош.

Ганнибал сказал «Спасибо» или что-то в этом роде, создав этим восхитительную вибрацию. Уилл резко сел, сжимая его голову бёдрами и скрючившись над ним так, словно страдал от боли.

— Ганнибал, — предупредил он, — если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я кончу, причём очень быстро. А я… боги, я хочу, чтобы это продлилось подольше.

Ганнибал с влажным чмоканьем выпустил его член изо рта и взглянул на Уилла из-под мокрых ресниц.  
— О, дорогой мой, — ответил он таким тоном, которым обычно разговаривают с ребёнком, не понявшим чего-то в разговоре взрослых. — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы это продлилось подольше.

С этими словами он толкнул Уилла в живот, заставив растянуться на кровати, после чего начал всё заново.

Сдавшись, Уилл распластался на простынях, толкаясь бёдрами в чудесное тепло его рта. Ганнибал с шумными стонами и одобрительными «М-м-м» водил губами по его яичкам и прокладывал глубокие влажные поцелуи вдоль основания члена.

Затем он развёл бёдра Уилла шире и начал _лизать_.

Уилл выгнулся так, будто его прошили электрическим разрядом, и Ганнибалу пришлось положить ему на живот крепкую ладонь, удерживая на месте.

— Не дёргайся, — укорил Ганнибал и, раздвинув его ягодицы, скользнул языком глубже.

Он это обещал. Годы назад, он это обещал, но ничто не могло подготовить Уилла к шокированному пониманию, насколько это оказалось приятным. Ганнибал издавал бесстыжее сёрбанье и тихие грудные звуки удовольствия, словно наслаждался изысканнейшим фуршетом, и совсем скоро Уилл просто сдался, послушно раскинув бёдра и позволяя себя поглощать.

Почувствовав, как о его вход потёрся кончик пальца, он раздвинул ноги ещё шире.

— Молодец, — донеслось до него снизу, а потом палец самую чуточку скользнул внутрь, просто чтобы проверить, как Уилл откроется.

Уилл вытер с брови пот тыльной стороной ладони и почувствовал лёгкий тычок благоразумия откуда-то издалека.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, — ради всего святого, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты нашёл лубрикант.

Его ответом стал второй палец, вдвое более скользкий (и не от слюны), начавший растягивать его основательнее.

— Как… как, чёрт побери, ты это сделал?

Он не рассчитывал услышать ответ. Он и не хотел его слышать, поскольку почти не сомневался, что Ганнибал выдаст какую-то пафосную жуть, вроде «Фокусник никогда раскрывает своих секретов», поэтому он лишь крепче сжал голову Ганнибала бёдрами и завёл руку назад, чтобы вцепиться в подушку.

Ганнибал задвигал пальцами интенсивнее, продолжая Уилла растягивать, и снова втянул в рот головку его члена. Извиваясь, Уилл закусил губу, почти ошалев от удовольствия, в то время как Ганнибал скользнул пальцами глубже и слегка согнул их, ища. Дальше… ещё немного дальше… а потом — вот оно — задел эту чудеснейшую точку. Уилл едва не прокусил губу насквозь от усилий не кончить.

— Сейчас! — взмолился он, — Сейчас, Ганнибал, ты мне нужен.

Молниеносно встав на колени, Ганнибал вытер большим пальцем слюну у себя со рта и основательно смазал член лубрикантом. Уилл потянулся к нему — больше чтобы почувствовать в руке тёплую тяжесть его члена, чем чтобы и впрямь чем-то помочь, — но Ганнибал, похоже, не возражал. Он позволил Уиллу ещё пару раз неторопливо его огладить, и только потом навис сверху, опираясь всего на одну руку и глядя на Уилла тёмными бездонными глазами.

У него был такой вид, словно он хотел что-то сказать (скорее сделать какое-то громкое заявление, чем задать вопрос). Но затем, похоже, передумал и закрыл рот. Уилл поймал его пальцами за подбородок.

— Нет, — мягко сказал он. — Правду, сейчас.

Ганнибал тяжело сглотнул и еле заметно наклонил голову.  
— Было время, когда я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу, — признался он. — И теперь, когда ты здесь, передо мной, я… — у него дрогнул голос и он несколько раз моргнул. Его глаза влажно заблестели. — Ты такой красивый, Уилл.

Задрожав, Уилл потянул его к себе, чтобы заключить в объятия. Затем медленно просунул между их телами руку и направил его член к своему входу.

— Я здесь, — прошептал он. — Я ждал.

Ганнибал толкнулся внутрь.

Вокруг вдруг стало совершенно тихо. Раздавались лишь их мягкие благоговейные вздохи. С виска Ганнибала скатилась и упала Уиллу на щёку единственная капля пота, и этот звук сопроводился эхом, словно упавший в соборе камень.

— Уилл… — выдохнул Ганнибал. Его голос звучал так, будто он тонул. Будто он утонул, его спасли и снова бросили в воду.

Уилл лежал под ним, на мгновение ошеломлённый. Ему казалось, что окружающий мир вдруг приобрёл наконец фокус, все краски в их маленькой комнатушке вдруг стали ярче и слаще. Уилл мог разобрать отдельные цветные крупинки по краям Ганнибаловых радужек. Они напоминали драгоценные камни, добытые из подземных недр, и Уилл принялся мысленно их определять: рубин, андалузит, чёрный опал, кровавый камень...

— Боже!..

К Уиллу вернулся голос, и он оплёл Ганнибала всеми конечностями. Ганнибал находился в нём. Ганнибал находился в нём, Ганнибал находился _в нём_ , так глубоко, что он прилепился к каждой частичке мягких тканей Уилла и врос внутрь. Уилл чувствовал его у себя в лёгких, желеобразного и тяжёлого, и вдохнул его, расправляя грудную клетку, чтобы та приняла его форму, приспосабливаясь к этому новому способу дыхания. Ганнибал был его воздухом, его пульсом, кровью в его венах, и теперь Уилл знал, что Ганнибал добился того, о чём говорил все эти годы назад.

— Они никогда не смогут тебя из меня вырезать, — услышал он собственный голос.  
— Нет, не смогут, — подтвердил Ганнибал, и начал двигаться.

Это было настолько идеальное ощущение, что оно просто не могло быть настоящим — и поэтому реальность начала меняться, специально для них. Места, которыми они соприкасались, превратились в глину, соединяясь и смешиваясь, так что у них была одна сердцевина, одно удовольствие. Уилл чувствовал, как его напряжённый член тёк смазкой между их телами, но в то же самое время чувствовал себя _внутри_ , чувствовал, как каждое его нервное окончание выскабливалось и опустошалось.

— Ты... — выдохнул он. — Ты это чувствуешь?..

— Да, — подтвердил Ганнибал и толкнулся глубже.

Рот Уилла беззвучно приоткрылся в идеально круглой букве «О». Он ощущал себя настолько заполненным, что не сомневался: Ганнибал вытолкнул из него какие-то части, чтобы освободить место для себя. Но потом Уилл понял, что это не имело значения: у них были общие части тел на двоих, они были единым целым.

Ганнибал наклонился его поцеловать, влажно и страстно. Он медленно вышел из Уилла, задев по пути все его чувствительные точки, а затем скользнул обратно. Застонав, Уилл приподнял бёдра, чтобы встретить каждое его движение, и крепко сжал свои внутренние стенки, заставив Ганнибала издать полубезумный стон. Это длилось бесконечно и идеально. Сад наслаждений, в котором находились только они. И каким-то необъяснимым знанием оба знали каждый участок, до которого нужно было дотронуться следующим, каждую точку, которую нужно было задеть.

Их поцелуи были непринуждёнными и сладкими, каждый вздох становился частичкой их симфонии. Их дыхание начало обрываться в унисон, и Уилл не удивился, когда они кончили одновременно. Он ещё меньше удивился, сообразив, что не может понять, кому чей оргазм принадлежал. Это было густой смесью удовольствия, сочащегося между ними сахарной сладостью, пропитывая мышцы и кости. Они оба вскрикнули, и в этом вскрике смешались радость и ужас. Уилл увидел звёзды — и не ту простенькую разновидность, когда под веками вспыхивали крошечные светящиеся точки. Нет, он видел великолепных газовых гигантов, ослепительно белых и обжигающих ему радужки, прокатывающихся по нему волной пламени и испепеляющих его изнутри. Ганнибал, похоже, видел то же самое: его бёдра двигались короткими отрывистыми толчками, а голова была запрокинута. Затем он наклонился вперёд, полностью встретившись с Уиллом взглядом, и интенсивность этого контакта оказалась такой, что несмотря на еле стихшие отголоски предыдущего оргазма, они оба кончили снова, каким-то чудом вдвое сильнее.

Наконец, уставшие и выжатые, они наполовину упали, наполовину растеклись по постели переплетённой массой. Уилл чувствовал, как его мышцы сжались вокруг медленно обмякающего внутри него Ганнибала, чувствовал липкость между их бёдрами и торсами. Вся комната остро пахла сексом, и лежащий на нём Ганнибал глубоко втянул носом воздух.

Уилл лишь рассмеялся.  
— Ты что, меня только что понюхал?

— Трудно было удержаться.

Уилл сморщил нос.  
— Извращенство.

— Если бы я мог закупорить этот запах, как духи… — мечтательно сообщил Ганнибал.  
— Никто, в прямом смысле слова никто их не носил бы.

Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Я бы носил.

— Лжец.  
— Умник.  
— Дорогой.  
— Любимый.

На этом они и остановились. Это было слишком простое слово, крошечное в масштабах того, что они вместе создали, но оно годилось. Уилл подозревал, что когда для того, чем они стали, отыщется достаточно ёмкое слово, они лишь влюбятся друг в друга ещё сильнее и глубже. До тех пор, пока все слова на свете не станут слишком поверхностными.

Осторожно распутав их конечности, он встал, чтобы взять влажное полотенце и вытереть их обоих нежными прикосновениями свежеиспечённого любовника. Первым делом он аккуратно провёл полотенцем по лицу Ганнибала, никак не комментируя следы слёз у того на щеках. У него самого остались точно такие же. Приведя их обоих в порядок, он убрал полотенце и заполз обратно в кровать, распахнув объятия, чтобы Ганнибал мог в них устроиться. Тот уютно улёгся, как кот, издавая довольные звуки, и Уилл широко улыбнулся. Это было так просто и прекрасно. Ожидание определённо себя оправдало.

Они лежали в своём маленьком коконе, позволяя океану себя укачивать. Вскоре им предстояло проложить курс, найти безопасную гавань, начать строить новую жизнь из собственноручно созданной каменной кладки. Иногда это будет сложно. Иногда — легко. Иногда — жестоко. Не единожды, Уилл в этом не сомневался, это окажется смесью первого, второго и третьего. Он с нетерпением ждал этих случаев.

Но пока что они отдыхали. Вдвоём, потому что они этого заслужили.

Ганнибал уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, и Уилл принялся перебирать серебристые пряди его волос. Рассеянно думая, что ему не терпелось увидеть их снова отросшими. Да и вообще ему не терпелось увидеть рост многих вещей.

— У меня вопрос, — тихонько сказал Уилл.  
— Да?  
— То первое письмо. Которое отправило меня прямиком к тебе. С… рисунком.  
— Я припоминаю.  
— Это действительно нарисовал кто-то из санитаров?

Ганнибал помолчал, выводя пальцами у Уилла на груди и на животе спиралеобразные узоры. Через некоторое время он еле слышно спросил:  
— А это важно?

Уилл взял его за пальцы и по одному поднёс их к губам, думая о том, как красиво они выглядели, слегка запачканные углём. И крепче сжал Ганнибала в объятиях.

— Нет, — ответил он, и поцеловал Ганнибала.

Тот улыбнулся. Они плыли вперёд.  
* * *

_**Эпилог** _

_«Балтиморская государственная больница для душевнобольных преступников,  
14 января, 2015 г._

_Дорогой Уилл,_

_Это была долгая зима. Я замечаю, что мои здешние дни становятся всё утомительнее и темнее. С каждой неделей тени в моей камере протягивают ко мне свои пальцы всё ближе, и я уверен, что вскоре они проглотят меня без остатка. Как ты и сам понимаешь, у меня мало возможностей чем-то себя занять. Поэтому, наверное, тебя не удивит, что я скучаю по нашим беседам._

_Я часто думаю о том, чтобы тебя навестить. В твоём дворце памяти осталось для меня какое-то незапертое место? Какой-то закоулок, где оставили немного света, чтобы я мог туда попасть? Обещаю оставить всё после себя в целости и сохранности._

_Надо полагать, что нет. Надо полагать, это наша последняя переписка. Бесславный и недостойный конец. И тем не менее, я отказываюсь верить, что моя смерть в твоём сердце будет тихой. Считай меня романтиком, но я довольно-таки уверен, что мы с тобой ещё увидимся._

_И до тех пор я остаюсь твоим покорным слугой,  
Ганнибал Лектер_»

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Напоминание автора оригинала: всё это началось с того, что Мадс написал на клочке бумаге «Дорогой Уилл» и нарисовал пенис. Надеюсь, он счастлив._


End file.
